The Rose to a Thorn
by WiTcHeS RoCk
Summary: See inside for better summary. Nikolina Mikaelson is one of the youngest of the Mikaelson family. She was a wonderful girl, but something happened to make her disappear and unknown to the rest of the world. What happened to this once happy and bubbly girl? What happens when she returns to her home town and meets a handsome boy? All the TVD characters will be used. Looking for cover
1. Chapter 1

Way back when the Originals were human, things weren't always picture perfect and normal. Right before the birth of Henrick - 1 year 10 months to be exact -, a darling baby girl was born. She was named Nikolina Mikaelson, one of the youngest Mikaelson family. Nikolina was treated much, much differntly then any of her siblings were. Especially the boys.

Niklaus was a demise to her father and loved by her mother, Finn was the golden boy in everyone's eyes, Elijah was the teacher but was treated harshly by her father and honored by her mother, and finally Kol. Kol was the rebel and mischevious one that alway played around, and both her parents saw him as a bad influence but loved him anyway. But one cannot forget Henrik, the youngest male and by far the most naive he was the Apple of his father and mothers eyes, and loved by everyone.

But, there were only two girls. Rebekah, the sweet girl that played and laughed for hours was cherished by her mother and was treated rough by her father but was never harmed. Then, the last Mikaelson sibling. Nikolina. She was treated.. Odd, and anyone could see that. Her father almost never touched her and was always telling her to stop acting like a boy, but her mother treated her like an orphan. Loving but something was obviously off, for everyone one of Esther's siblings had magic in them, but Nikolina was the only one who embraced it. Loved? Possibly. Hated? Possibly. Treated differently? Absouloutly yes.

Follow Nikolina throughout her last few weeks as a human, and into her journey as a vampire and discover why no one ever heard of this praticular Mikaelson. What happened to make her the invisible one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. The Lights Eyes**

I scrub the clothes out in the warm water of the river, the hot sun taking a solid nap on the back of neck and back. A soft squeel can be heard in the distance from the werewolf children of the pack nearby, and the yells of there parents to shush down echo through the camp. Pulling the tunic of my brother Niklaus's out of the water, I rinse it out and lay it down in the basket with the rest of the clothes.

My sharp blue eyes scanning the damp pile of freshly washed clothes, for any mishaps. I take the extra time to wash my hands out in the river, the warm water lapping at the calases on my fingers and palms from helping mother with everything I can. Raising one hand up to my fore-head, I touch the cool water to my blazing forehead.

Rising to my feet, I bend over and pick up the now heavy basket, struggling to carry it through the woods and back to our families hut. I find myself getting lost in the natural beauty of this place, the way the grass grows so straight and green, the beautiful flowers, and animals. Out of all the people in the Mikaleson family, I'm the one out in nature the most. My responsibilites were high, and I did not want to upset my father and mother. Lost in my own little world I didn't notice the bellows of laughter and running feet from behind me, before it was to late.

Whirling around my eyes widen as Kol and Henrik smash into me, throwing the basket out of my hands and I shriek as I fall straight down to the hard damp earth. Kol landing beside me, while Henrik lands ontop of me much to my dismal. My blue eyes widen with anger and sadness as I discover the clean clothes and basket that took months to weave, deep in a puddle of mud and the basket brown in many places.

Turning my head slowly to face Kol, I push Henrik off of me and glare at them both. "Do you two _ever _think of the consequences of your actions before you do them? That took me hours to wash! You two need to grow up!" I snap angrily, struggling to stand when a sharp pang shoots through my ankle causing me to wince. Kol stops grinning his floppy grin at the sight of my wince, and he frowns deeply.

"Nikol, are you alright?" He asks worriedly, and helps my little brother to his feet before heading toward me but I take a step back. "Kol, I'm fine! Why don't you just leave me alone, you've caused a big enough mess already!" I was surprised at the harshness of my voice, and I grab the muddy clothes and broken basket before heading towards home. The throbbing in my ankle shouting at me to stop moving but I denied to stop and just plowed on.

I drop my now damaged basket down on the porch outside the hut, before limping inside my head held up high despite my low feelings. My mother turns and scans me for the laundrey. "Where are the clothes Nikolina?" She asks sitting down her recent dress making project. I calmly look at her, and sigh slightly.

"Well, Kol and Henrik were goofing around and knocked me down - completely accidentally though. I think you should ask them to do the rest of the clothes." I say and my mother stands up, brushing off her long yellow dress.

"I'll go and let Mikael know, and he can sort this out." She says, and puts away her kit my heart skipping a few beats at his name. I knew that somehow he would find a way to blame Niklaus, and I couldn't let that happen. An ugly image of the last time Niklaus broke the rules, flashes through my mind. An image of Niklaus covered in cuts and bleeding, Elijah and Kol fighting against the closed and locked doors of the barn, my mother holding back Rebekah while I was with the boys trying to open it. When it did open, our brother was badly beaten. Shaking my head I grab her arm.

"N-No, I'll do it later. It's not a big deal." I say, not realizing that Elijah has been standing there the whole time listening in on our coversation. Turning around and noticing him, our eyes meeting for a split second before I walk out of the hut hiding my limp my older brother following me outside.

"Why would you do that?" He asks softly, following me to a willow tree that we all meet up at the end of the day, and talk about things.

"Because, I'm not about to let me brothers get beaten half to death from our father." I say sitting down on the big boulder under the tree, and Elijah sits beside me silently as we wait.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's not the** **best first chapter, but it will get better :) Remember to review it please, and let me know if you like it :)**


End file.
